


Madam Close: A Hollywood legend.

by Tdreaming87



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: Actress Glenn Close, an exclusive Hollywood Madam, has taken an interest in Timothee Chalamet. She invites him to join her world as a submissive.





	1. An introduction

Chapter 1: An introduction 

“Timothee, I’m glad we could meet again.” She said after we took a selfie after the BAFTA awards in London. “I’ve been thinking about you since the Golden Globes.”  
I was dumbfounded that the legendary Glenn Close would be thinking of me at all. It was surreal.  
“Really?”  
“Yes, I have a project that you are perfect for.” She discreetly handed me card. “Come to this address at 1pm next Friday. And don’t be late” She, rubbing her hand over my hair and walking away. I have no idea what is going to happen Friday.

The address is in Beverly Hills. It is a huge house with a gate. I drive my car up the drive and push the buzzer. I’m right on time. The gate opens automatically. I drove up the circular driveway. Once I got to the house a man approached.  
“Welcome, Mr. Chalamet. Madam is expecting you just enter through the front door. May I take you keys?”   
I hand him my keys and he drives my car away, presumably to park it. I don’t know what the fuck is going on right now. I enter the house and it’s beautiful. Exactly the kind of the house that someone like Glen Close would live. Elegant, yet simplistic. I can’t imagine what she would want with me.

“Timothee, I so happy you’re here.” Glenn greeted me as he appeared in the room. I was speechless for a moment as she leaned in and kissed me both cheeks. I was stunned at how beautiful I found her at this moment. She is an attractive older woman, but I’ve never thought of her as sexy until today. She was wearing a snug black dress with no shoes. Was she making me hard? Yes... she was.   
“I’ve set up lunch outside by the pool. Follow me.” I followed her through the house to the patio. Beyond pool was a large lawn and, what I assumed was a guest house. The space was private surrounded by a large fence and tall trees. She must be really concerned about privacy

We sat down, ate an excellent lunch and chatted about the industry. She wanted to know about my upcoming projects and my schedule. I told her I had a few projects to start and I would in Europe filming for most of the year.   
“I’m disappointed I won’t be seeing you at the Oscars. It’s a shame you won’t get show yourself off on the biggest night of the year. Is that was doing on the red carpets? Showing off, like a peacock showing its tail feathers to get the attention of others? I hadn’t thought about it in this way before, but it rings true.   
“Glenn, as much as I would love to hang out with all day, I have other obligations for this afternoon, and I get the feeling that you asked me here for a specific reason.”  
“Okay... time to talk to business I guess.” She replied, smiling coyly at me.   
“When I first became aware of you after seeing Call Me by Your Name, I knew you would be perfect for me.”   
“For what exactly?” I was very confused. I had the feeling I should leave now but she was so captivating I was glued to the chair.  
“For my passion.” She said getting up from the table. “I’ll show you.” She took my hand and lead me past the pool to the guest house. 

“Before, we enter, and I show this part of myself I hope you will be opened minded and at least consider my proposal. I hope I haven’t misjudged you.” She said with a wink and unlocked the door. We stepped inside and I stopped in my tracks. I don’t know what I was expecting but not certainly not what I saw in this room. There were several pieces of equipment. One that appeared to be a wooden cross. I was confused about what I was seeing. I continued to scan the room and it became clear. I suddenly knew exactly what this was.   
“Is this a...” I said, my voice was weak  
“It’s my playroom.” She said. “Or a sex dungeon as some would call it but I don’t like that phrase.”  
I was dumbfounded. Glenn Close has a playroom? My face must have reflected my confusion.   
“Let’s sit, and I’ll try to clean things up for you”. She led me to large sofa, and I sat down, still stunned as to what has happening.   
“I know this a surprise” she began. “For many years I been, what you might say a dominate. That is, I like to invite people here and have my way with them. I know I don’t seem like someone who would do that because I look like a grandma, but I enjoy sex and the power that comes with it.”  
I didn’t know how to respond. I did not think when she talked about working with on a project that is what she meant. I stayed silent trying to think of a response. She continued  
“See, Timothee you are a hot a young man and I would love to have you as a submissive.”  
“Glenn, I really don’t know what say. I mean I never expected this.”   
“I know, I was hoping you would open to it. You seem like a sexually open person and I know we could have fun together. You won’t regret spending time with me. But I know this isn’t for everyone I won’t be offended if you turn this down. I don’t want to force anything.”   
I couldn’t believe it. Glenn Close is asking me to have sex with her. Not only just sex but to be submissive to her. I hope doesn’t take my silence as ignorance or condemnation. I better say something.  
“I have to say, I’m stunned. But also intrigued.”  
“I’m glad you said that.” She seemed to be relived.  
“The truth is, I have a partner who is into this kind of thing and he will occasionally tie me to the bed.”  
“He?”  
“Yes, he.”  
“So, you’re gay?”  
“No, I guess I identify as queer.” I can’t believe I’ve revealed this to her. I have only told few people about this. I mean we only just met and she’s still a stranger but something about her, this place, has made me feel safe enough to talk to about it.   
“I’m delighted.” She said with a grin. “So, tell me, do you like it? Does it turn in on when your lover immobilizes you and you are at this mercy, under his control?”  
“Yes” I could feel my cock stirring in my pants. This conversation was making me hard. She must have noticed.  
“Stand up.” She commanded. I followed her direction and stood up. She moved behind me, snaked her arms around my body and ran her hand down my chest, stopping at the bulge in my pants. She traced her fingers over the outline of my now rock-hard cock.   
“Has Mommy made you hard?” She whispered in my ear as she pressed her body against my back. I could feel her hard nipples pressing against me.   
“You know you have.” I moaned as she continued to run her hands over me.  
“Good, I think this going to work out fine.” She said as she walk away. I had no choice but to follow. We crossed the lawn back into the house and I followed her to the front door.   
“Come back tomorrow at 1 o’clock and don’t be late.”  
“Tomorrow.” I groaned. My cock could not wait until tomorrow.  
“Yep, Tomorrow.” She grinned mischievously, gave me a little wave, pushed me through the door, and shut it in my face.

I don’t think I’ve ever driven so fast in my life as I did that afternoon to get back to my hotel. My cock was about to burst thanks to my encounter with Glenn and she had not offered to relieve me even though she had to know how horny she had made me. Once I got into my room, I jacked off furiously and came hard thinking about Glenn and what awaited me tomorrow. 

To be continued.


	2. A Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contract is made and Timothee takes his first steps into this new relationship

Chapter 2: A Contract

The next day I went back to the house in Beverly Hills. I didn’t tell anyone where I was going because I wasn’t sure I should, or what I would say. Thankfully no one questioned me when I said I had a meeting. Having this secret was a turn on for me. 

Glenn was at the door to greet me. She must have been waiting, or hoping, that I would come.   
“Timothee, I’m glad you came back. I wasn’t sure you would.”  
“I wasn’t sure I should.”  
“You won’t regret this. Follow me, we have to take care of some business.” I followed her upstairs. She was wearing black leggings and I couldn’t help but at admire her ass. How old was this women? I wasn’t sure of her exact age, but she had a teenage ass. I wanted to see more of her. 

We entered what must have been her office. To my shock there was a man sitting on one side of a massive desk. The presence of this man was so unexpected that I hesitated to enter the room.   
“Come in sweetheart, nothing to worry about.” I was worried about this guy. I was just getting used to the fantasy of being with her and this man was an intrusion. She motioned me to sit in the empty hair next the man while she went around the other side of the desk.   
“Timothee, this is my attorney Marcus.”   
“Attorney?” I had no idea why she would need a lawyer right now. I shook his hand, it was a bit sweaty. Or was it my hand that was sweaty.   
“Yes, Marcus has the contract you will sign.”  
“Contract!” I couldn’t hide my surprise. A contract. What the hell?  
“I don’t really like that word, it’s more of an agreement. To protect both of us.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You see, Timothee, a relationship like we will have is based on extreme trust. I’ve found that having an agreement with clearly defined rules fosters more trust between me and my subs.”  
“Wow.” This was the only response I could utter. I did not expect this, and it was making it seem very real when a few minutes ago it was just a fantasy.  
“Look, if this makes you uncomfortable, you don’t have to agree to it and you may walk away right now.”  
“No, I want to be with you.” I said and I really meant it. I did want to be in this relationship with her. The conviction in my voice was a surprise to me as was the lack of self-consciousness I felt say it front of the lawyer.  
“Wonderful.” She beamed. “Let’s go over the points of our agreement. I think you'll find them fairly simple.”

Point 1: This relationship will be kept secret by both parties unless specific permission is given and agreed upon by both parties to disclose the relationship to an outside party

Point 2: This relationship can be ended at any time by either party.

Point 3: Photos: Photos will be taken, and all photos will be stored on a private, none internet connected computer in Ms. Close’s house. These photos will not be distributed, sold, or shown to anyone. They are to be used for the entertainment of the two parties only.

Point 4: The dominate reserves the right to bring another party into any sexual situation with the foreknowledge of the submissive.

Point 5: Safe word: If at any time the submissive party is being physically hurt or is uncomfortable in anyway, they will use a “safe word” to indicate this to the dominate party. At the use of this word, the dominate party will stop all activity. 

“Timothee, what would you like your safe word to be? It has to be something you would not normally utter during sex so it can’t be ignored.”   
“Peaches.” I say. It was the only word I could seem to think of.  
“Peaches.” She laughs. “Excellent.”

After the points of the agreement have been gone through and we have both signed, the lawyer leaves and we alone again. She stood up, so did I.   
“Now that the stupid bit of business is over, we can begin to have fun.” She turns and walks out of the room and I follow. We go back to the guesthouse. She leads me into a room with a sofa and two chairs. No bed even though this seems like a bedroom. I’m getting hard thinking about what might happen on that sofa today.  
“Stay here, I’ll be right back.” She leaves me alone in the room and I take the opportunity to look around. White walls, black furniture, tile floor. Nothing on the walls. When she returns I almost faint. She looks stunning. She was wearing a black corset, a long black skirt with a slit so high I could almost see her pussy. Her feet were bare. She was holding a professional looking camera. My cock stirred in my pants.  
“Wow. You look beautiful.” My mouth was dry, and I licked my lips.  
“Thanks, darling! I think you are going to be my sweetest treat yet.”

I reached out for her. I wanted to touch her, to touch her skin. I wanted to kiss her and feel her body against mine.  
“Oh no, not yet sweetie.” She said evading my outstretched arm. “It’s picture time.” I groaned, I really wanted her to touch me.  
She proceeded to take a photo of me which I’m sure captured the agony on my face.   
“Stand still for a moment.”   
“Now turn around.” I found it impossible not to follow her instructions.  
“Now take off your shirt.” Again, I did what I was told. I took off my shirt and tossed it on the floor.  
“Very good.” She moved toward me and ran her hand over chest and stomach. Again, I reached to pull her in close to me.   
“Hands to yourself!” She commanded. In a tone that let me know to be careful and do what was she instructed and nothing else. She stepped back and took a couple of photos of me shirtless. I have done modeling before and posed for many pictures but none of those shoots had made me feel as exposed as I did standing there in front of her and her lens.  
“Now take off the pants.” I’d also never felt this horny on a photo shoot. I took off my jeans. I was happy that I had put on boxers today. Some days I go without. Again, she took photos of me. Telling me to turn around because she wanted to see my ass. My cock was getting hard again.   
“Now lose the boxers. Next time you visit me, don’t wear any.” I hesitated. If I took off my boxers, there was no turning back. I would be committed to this thing. Yet I totally wanted her to see my hard cock. To see what she was doing to me. I slid off my shorts and kicked them aside.  
“Very nice, Timothee. You haven’t disappointed me.” She said as she appraised me. Having her see me completely naked and saying she liked the size of my cock made it rock-hard. She took more photos. I was desperate. I took my cock in my hard, I need to jerk it. I couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Did I tell you to that? You’re being bad right now. Hands off! Now turn around and don’t you dare touch yourself.” This was getting uncomfortable for me, but I loved it. I turned around and she took pictures of my ass.   
“Timothee, bend forward a bit and spread you ass. I want to see if your asshole is as cute and cock.” 

I’m going to die, I thought, or at least pass out. But I did as I was told. She got close and took photos of my ass. For a moment I thought I should feel shame exposing myself like this to her. Only a few people have been this intimate with me. But I didn’t feel shame, I felt excitement and an aching in my groin.   
“Ok, stand straight.” She said as she ran her hand over my ass and, to my surprise, gave it a gentle spank. It didn’t hurt at all.  
“Now sit down there on the sofa.” I turned around and moved to the sofa and sat down. I knew she could see how hard my cock was. it was obvious. She took some photos of me in this seated position.   
“Now, you may touch yourself.”   
I hesitated. “Really?”  
“Yes, go on, jerk your big, hard cock for me.”   
I had never masturbated in front of someone before. I was beginning to feel foolish about it.   
“Come on, what are you waiting for? I know you want relief. Do it now.”  
Her commanding tone made me so hot that I grabbed my cock and jerked it slowly at first and then faster. I needed to cum. I wanted her to see me cum. She took more photos.  
“That’s great Timothee. You do have a fabulous cock. One of the best I’ve seen. I bet you cum buckets from those nice balls. Show me. Show me how much you can cum.”  
Her words and the hard edge in her tone were too much and I came. Hard. I don’t think I had ever cum this much before. I thought I would never stop spurting. It felt amazing. This was the best sexual experience of my life and she hadn’t even touched me. 

“You’ve done very well on our first day. You are going to be very good boy for me, I know it.” I was happy she was pleased with me. Suddenly the only thing that mattered to me was pleasing her.   
“Now get dressed and leave. I think you know where the door is. Come back in two days, same time, and don’t be late.” 

To be continued.


	3. A long wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting to return to Glenn's house Timothee spends some time with his boyfriend.  
> This is a short chapter

Chapter 3 A long wait

Two days! Is she serious? I don’t think I can wait that long to see her again I want to see her everyday. But I know that I have to wait. I must obey her. I get that now. At first, I didn’t know how serious I should take all this. But after spending two days with her I know this serious. And wonderful. God! I’m getting hard just thinking about what she has planned next. Thank goodness I have some things to do to fill up my “off day”, or else I might go crazy hoping the time goes faster. 

I met with agent, Brian, who is in LA for some meetings. He asks how things are going and we over my schedule for the next couple of months. I have two weeks before I head to Europe to start filming my next projects. The two biggest of my career so far. I wonder how Glen will handle my absence? I hope she doesn’t expect me to not go and be at her call every minute. Hopefully I don’t have ever have to choose between my career and her. 

I’ve been invited to dinner at Armie’s house. We haven’t seen each other in a few days, and I do miss him. We are busy people. He has his family and I have, my… what exactly do I call her? Madam? Mistress? I might have to ask her when I see her tomorrow. I open the door to Armie’s house, and I smell garlic which lets me know I’m about to have a great meal he’s prepared.   
“Good your finally here.” He says in that deep, sexy voice and never fails to turn me on. I come up behind him as he stands at the stove, put my arms around him, and press my cheek into his back while he continues to stir whatever he is cooking.   
“Smells delicious.” I say meaning both him and the food. He turns around and kisses me.   
“You’ve been so busy I wasn’t sure you would or come tonight.” He said and returned to stirring.  
“Of course, I came. It’s rare we get time alone.” His wife and kids were visiting her family in Colorado for the week.   
“And that’s only going to worse when you’re in Europe for the next six months.” He seems worried about this. Truthfully, I’m worried too. And now I have to keep a big secret from him. I hope I can deal with it. If I want to continue my relationship with Glenn, I can’t tell anyone. I don’t want to jeopardize it.

After we eat, we head upstairs to his bedroom and his massive bed. He’s a giant human and requires a lot of space. I love this bed because it allows us room to do whatever we want in it. It smells like him so when get up I also smell like him. I wonder I if I’ll ever see Glenn’s bedroom. So far, I haven’t been to any other parts of her house. Just the guesthouse where, I get the feeling, that most of her activities take place.

“Everything ok?” Armie asks as we snuggle together after having some very hot sex. I love being with him. He has a way of making me feel safe and protected. And he knows exactly how to touch me to make me feel amazing. Yet here I lay with him and I can’t stop thinking about how he didn’t make me cum as hard as I had yesterday while with Glenn.   
“I’m ok, just tired.” I reply to him. He lifts his head and looks into my eyes. I not sure he believes me.   
“Sleep well tonight babe.” He says as he rolls over and invites me to press myself into the curve of his body. I close my eyes and I do sleep very well.

“Shit!” I wake up and look at the clock and see its noon. I can’t be late to meet her. I get dressed and hurry down the stairs. I don’t even have time to go to my hotel and shower or change my clothes Armie is seated on the coach reading a book when I come down.   
“Good morning sleeping beauty” He jokes.  
“Why didn’t you wake me up! I have a meeting at 1 that I can’t be later for.” I wonder what would happen if I was late for her. I didn’t want to find out.   
“Bye.” I tell him as I give him a quick kiss and run out the door.   
It takes me the whole hour to get to Beverly Hills. Fuck LA traffic. I pull up the house with two minutes to spare. When I walk up to the door there is a silk bag hanging on the door knob along with a note  
“Timothee, go straight to the guesthouse, put this on, and wait for me.”   
Her handwriting was as sexy and elegant has she is. As walk to the guest house, I open the bag and look inside.

You’ve got to be kidding me.

to be continued


	4. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn surprises Timothee by inviting another person to participate. A beautiful blond named Sarah.

Chapter 4: Sarah

I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn’t feel as absurd as I thought would considering I was wearing nothing but a red jock strap. This is what she had wanted me to wear. I have no idea why. Are these supposed to be sexy? I left the changing room and waited for her to appear. 

A few minutes later she entered the room looking gorgeous. She was wearing a short black, off the shoulder dress. Her tits looked amazing, somehow pushed up and showing generously out of the top of the dress.   
“Timothee, I knew you would look amazing in this.” She said as she circled around me to appraise me. One thing about jock straps that I hadn’t considered before was the fact that there was nothing covering you ass. She stopped behind me and she squeezed my ass.   
“Very nice. Come with me.”  
I followed down the hallway to a room with a bed in it. Finally, I thought I will get to fuck her properly on a nice big bed. The only thing different from this room and an ordinary bedroom was a metal frame, which reminded me of a playground swing set facing the bed. Two hand cuffs where dangling from the top bar of the frame and two cuffs on each leg.  
“Come on.” She said. “Arms up.” I stepped under the frame and she put the handcuff around each of my wrists and closed them. Then she put the cuffs around my ankles.   
“Not too tight are they.” I shook my head no.   
“Good. I have a surprise for you.”

She left the room and when she came back, she wasn’t alone. There was another woman with her. A tall, beautiful, blond, naked woman.   
“Timothee, I’d like to introduce you to Sarah.” Sarah waived shyly at me. I tried to wave back but my hands were literally tied.  
“What’s going on?” I asked Glenn. I wasn’t sure I liked the idea of someone else seeing me like this.  
“Don’t worry Angel.” She said. “Sarah is going make you feel good.” I had no doubt about that. She was very pretty with nice round tits and a smooth pussy. My cock was getting hard looking at her amazing body.   
“Sarah, get on the bed.” Glenn commanded. Sarah kneeled on the bed. Glenn came behind me and slid the jock down, exposing my cock to Sarah.   
“Now, Sarah, it is very important to we make Timothee cum. You can do that right?”   
“I’ll try Madam.” She replied. So, she did like to be called Madam. Good to know. Sarah laid back on the bed and spread her legs.   
“Wider, Sarah, let him get a good look at that beautiful pussy” Glenn was giving orders like a general. Or a porn director. Her tone was getting me hard.   
“You see, He likes that. Don’t you Timothee?”  
“Yes, of course.” That’s what she wanted me to say but Sarah did have amazing body and I wanted to put my cock in her. She began rubbing her fingers over her slit. Slowly moving them up and down.   
“That’s a very good girl Sarah. Is that pussy wet enough be fucked yet?”  
“Yes Madam, I’m so wet.” And I knew it was true. My cock was so hard now.  
“And you’ve made him hard. He seems to love your body. Now come over here.”  
Sarah got off the bed and came toward me. I strained against the cuffs. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to feel those round tits in my hands. But I couldn’t move. Glenn knew what I wanted but she wasn’t going to let me have it. I groaned.   
“On your knees Sarah.” She did as she was told and was on her knee in front of me.   
“Suck his cock.”

Sarah did as she told and took my cock in mouth. If felt heavenly. She sucked up and down. Each time getting more of me in her mouth.   
“You can do better than that Sarah.” Glenn was criticizing her. In my opinion she was doing just fine. “I’ve seen you take it balls deep before now do it for my Timothee.” Glenn sounded angry. God it was a turn on. I was getting close erupting. Glenn moved to stand behind Sarah as continued to suck me, going as far as could down my shaft.   
“More you little slut.” Glenn yelled and pushed Sarah’s head until my cock was hitting the back of her throat. Neither one of us was ready for that. She gagged and clearly couldn’t breathe with the length of me in her mouth. Tears began streaming down her cheeks. Glenn still had the back of Sarah’s head in her hands and didn’t let go. I tried to pull out of Sarah’s mouth. With her other hand Glenn reached around and pushed my ass so my cock was again lodged in Sarah’s mouth. Sarah was struggling and clearly not liking this.  
“Stop.” I said.  
“Stop, oh no Timothee. I know you like this. She soft wet mouth around you cock.”   
“No really, she can’t breathe like this.”  
“The slut has done his plenty of times before. Don’t worry about her, I know you are going come soon.”  
“Peaches!” I said. The agreed upon safe word.   
“Oh!” Glenn responded, clearly frustrated. She let go of Sarah’s head and my cock slid out of her mouth. The experience had made it go soft. My arms and legs were hurting from the strain. Sarah sat back on her knee and was gasping for breath.   
“Get out of here, Sarah. Now!” Glenn seemed angry.  
Sarah ran out of the room.   
“Well, Timothee. I thought you would enjoy that, but I guess not. Maybe this whole thing isn’t for you.”  
“I just didn’t want to hurt her.”  
“Didn’t want to her hurt her? She was built for it. I have seen her used by so many men. She is used to be used like that. She’s not innocent.” Glenn walked to the window in frustration. I hope she wouldn’t dismiss me.   
“Okay.” She said facing me again. “Now I know.”  
“I’m sorry.” I said. I know I had disappointed her. I was trying not to cry.   
“O no. Timothee. Don’t be upset.” She said and took my face in her hands. “It’s okay.” She said and kissed me. It was first time she done this. The kissed turned passionate in an instant. My cock was getting hard again and nudging into her stomach as she was pressed against me.   
“I see you feeling better.” She said as she reached for cock. She then got on her knees in front of me.  
I could see down her top from this angel. I suddenly wanted to see her tits.  
“Will you take off your top?” I asked  
“Hey, I give the orders, not you.” She laughed.  
She did not take off her top. Instead she stroked my cock. Her hand felt so good. She stroked it slowly until it was fully hard again.   
“I guess I have to finish the job Sarah started.” She said and run her tongue from my balls to the tip of cock and then around my cock head. I groaned it felt so good. She then took my cock in her mouth and sucked it ferociously. This was better than Sarah’s mouth, it was best blowjob of my life. I was going come soon.  
“I’m going to cum.” She stopped sucking me and jacked my cock with her hand.  
“Cum on my face.” She demanded. She continued to jack me off until I came all over face. She looked so hot with my jizz on all over her. She wiped some of my cream off with her fingers and put them in her mouth.   
“You taste so good Timothee. Here try it.” She said and took more cum from her face on onto her fingers and put them in my mouth. I sucked greedily on her two fingers. This was so hot.   
“Now I have to get myself cleaned up from the mess you made. See you in a while.” She waved and left the room.   
I was totally spent. She had left me drained again.   
“Wait I minute….” I said out loud as I realized I was still cuffed to the frame. I wonder how long she would she would leave me like this.


End file.
